Con te partirò
by Kyutaro
Summary: Iba siempre que podía a visitarle. Hacía todo lo que podía para sacarle de su aburrida rutina. Le encantaba pasarse para verle. Y al otro le encantaba que fuera allí por él.


**Es mi primera historia, tampoco esperéis demasiado (?)**

* * *

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, cuidándose de no estropear las flores que había comprado. Estaba tan emocionado que hubiera ido corriendo y gritando, pero en un sitio como aquél, estaba totalmente mal visto.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación 171, se detuvo, suspiró una vez y se arregló lo mejor que pudo sus "estropeadas" prendas. Sin duda, aquel pantalón estaba arrugado, y lo mismo se podía decir del jersey que llevaba, pero eran así. Sin embargo, no quería que el otro se quejara (aunque fuese una broma) de que siempre iba mal vestido.

A la hora de abrir la puerta, se detuvo y volvió a suspirar. Levantó la mano derecha para, al menos, llamar a la puerta, y colocó la izquierda delante de su pecho para que viera las flores que le había comprado.

—Adelante.

Sawamura tardó poco en volverse loco. Había pasado demasiado tiempo (tres días, nada más, pero una eternidad para ambos) desde la última vez que había ido a visitar a Miyuki. Estaba seguro de que éste último se había aburrido sin las visitas de su novio, y aunque no necesitaba preguntarlo, sus miradas lo decían todo: los "te he echado de menos", los "no quiero que te vayas", los "ten cuidado sin mí" y, por supuesto, los "te quiero hasta el fin de la eternidad".

—Al venir hacia aquí he visto que han abierto una tienda nueva. Era una floristería y no he podido evitar comprar estas flores. Además de que huelen muy bien y bueno, este sitio es aburrido y siempre huele igual, así que creí que un cambio de aires te vendría bien. Ah, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que abra la ventana, o te mullo la almohada?

—Apenas has entrado hace un minuto y ya me he aburrido de tenerte aquí. Eres tan ruidoso como siempre—dijo sonriendo, mientras el otro se movía de aquí para allá todo el rato—Pero primero—se calló hasta que Sawamura le miró a la cara—¿no deberías saludar en condiciones a tu novio?

—Ahh s-sí—se sonrojó al instante. A pesar de llevar casi dos años saliendo, todavía se avergonzaba al escuchar a Miyuki siendo tan directo—S-Siento la interrupción—y le besó.

Miyuki no podía negar que lo había echado de menos. Cada vez que veía sus ojos, brillantes, o sus labios, carnosos, no podía evitar querer estar más tiempo con él del que pasaban.

Abrió los ojos a mitad del beso, para sorprender a Sawamura igual, mirándole fijamente. Se alejó rápidamente y miró hacia otro lugar, totalmente sonrojado.

—Te avergüenzas tan fácilmente cada vez que te beso...—susurró para sí mismo, mientras sonreía—Y dime, ¿qué has hecho estos tres días, Eijun?

No sabían desde cuándo exactamente, pero cuando estaban cerca de cumplir seis meses juntos, Miyuki comenzó a llamarle por su nombre. Sawamura todavía no se había acostumbrado a ello, por lo que él continuaba llamándole por su apellido. Como siempre, ninguno necesitaba darse razones, simplemente las aceptaban porque así era como se querían: como realmente eran.

Tras una larga conversación, en la que la mayoría se había basado en Miyuki preguntando y Sawamura respondiendo (recibiendo quejas a modo de broma por parte del mayor), ambos se quedaron callados.

—No tienes que quedarte mirando la cama tan fijamente, como si tuviese culpa de que yo esté aquí—interrumpió Miyuki el silencio que se había mantenido durante cinco largos minutos—Sabes que nadie tiene la-

—Sí, sí...Nadie tiene la culpa de que estés aquí, lo sé perfectamente, Miyuki...Es sólo que...—miró a través de la ventana el atardecer. Pronto tendría que marcharse—odio tanto que no puedas estar ahí fuera conmigo, que no podamos vivir juntos, ni ir cogidos de la mano, ni dormir juntos, ni verte al despertarme ni al acostarme, ni verte...a diario. Necesito tanto que tu operación salga bien...Necesito que vuelvas ahí afuera, conmigo.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que los dos nos sentimos igual. Y créeme cuando te digo que me destroza saber que estás solo, porque yo estoy aquí. Pero no es culpa de nadie, ya te lo he dicho. No creo que puedas culpar a alguien porque yo tenga problemas de corazón. Además, tenía pensado decirte antes de que te fueras que por f-

—¡Pero necesito que vuelvas ya, Miyuki! ¿Qué hay de aquella promesa de recorrer juntos varios países? ¿Y si, ojalá no sea así, te pasas aquí media vida?—las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante horas aparecieron—Yo...no podría soportarlo.

Sawamura seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más consciente de que pronto se tendría que ir, y de que no quería marcharse de ahí siendo una discusión lo último de lo que habían hablado.

—Eijun, déjame hablar...—dijo con tono melancólico, a pesar de ser una buena noticia—Por fin...me van a operar. Dicen que han encontrado a un donante compatible, y que me operarán en una semana.

Sawamura no se movió. _No podía_. Aquella noticia era mejor de lo que esperaba. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, sí, pero esta vez eran de plena felicidad e incredulidad.

—¿T-Tan pronto!? Dios mío eso es muy arriesgado. No estoy preparado para-

—Eijun, relájate—habló Miyuki. Sabía que lo acaba de escuchar era una de esas conversaciones que mantenía el otro consigo mismo y que a veces se le escapaban en voz alta—Es en una semana, todo estará bien. Y cuando por fin me operen, podré volver contigo. Para siempre.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta. Le había sorprendido muchísimo escuchar esa noticia. Tanto que no había sido capaz de moverse...hasta escuchar la voz de Miyuki.

—Yo...Estoy muy feliz, no puedo creerme que vaya a pasar de verdad—se acercó a la cama y le abrazó fuertemente, quizás demasiado.

—Ei...jun...No me dejas...respirar...

—¡Ah!, disculpa, disculpa—sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, y no por las lágrimas. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, algo que, aunque no era difícil ver, sí era bonito de apreciar.

Desde entonces, la felicidad de ambos era cada vez mayor. Cada día era un día menos. Sawamura había ido a visitarle todos los días, y se pasaba toda la tarde con Miyuki, hasta que era hora de volver a casa.

Y por fin, el día de la operación había llegado. Sawamura había llegado por la mañana, bien temprano, sólo para verle. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal.

—No sé qué es, Miyuki, pero de verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento. No dejes que te operen, no todavía, por favor—decía Sawamura, con lágrimas inundando su rostro, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Miyuki—De verdad, algo va a salir mal. Por favor, hazme caso, diles que si lo pueden atrasar o algo—Sawamura se veía realmente desesperado, no paraba de llorar y de mirar nervioso a todos lados, pero, sobre todo, a los ojos de Miyuki.

—Eijun, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, ¿sí?—los nervios, en realidad, podían con él. Y ver a Sawamura llorando a centímetros de su cara, hizo que también empezase a soltar lágrimas—Me necesitas, ¿no es así? Ni me rendiré tan fácilmente, Eijun. Estaré contigo antes de que te des cuenta. Ey, Eijun, mírame. Mírame—le agarró de la nuca y, juntando sus frentes, le obligó a que se mirasen a los ojos llorosos que ambos tenían—Necesitas que vuelva ahí fuera contigo. Te prometí que me iría contigo, ¿no? Así lo haré.

Ambos continuaban llorando, nerviosos. Miyuki forzó un beso lleno de sentimientos que jamás habían comentado, sólo sentido. No cerraron los ojos. Se miraban fijamente.

Sacaron a Sawamura casi a rastras de la sala, mientras lloraba gritando el nombre de su querido, su amado, Miyuki.

—¡Kazuya, prométeme que estaremos juntos siempre!—pudo gritar antes de que le sacaran definitivamente de la sala.

No tuvo tiempo de oír la respuesta. Sólo pudo ver a Miyuki, que continuaba llorando, mientras sonreía más feliz que nunca.

Jamás volvió a ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, como ya dije, es el primero fanfic/one-shot basado en algo que subo a este tipo de sitio. Y como es la primera vez, tiene dedicatoria: es para kiwidorima aka banjiyablues en twitter (?) Mantenemos unas conversaciones tan largas en las que siempre coincidimos respecto a todo xD Y bueno, en una de esas largas conversaciones le prometí que escribiría un MiyuSawa (aunque lo del angst se me ocurrió después) y un KuraMiyu (pero éste último como amigos). Y bueno. ¿por qué una historia tan cruel? Pues...esta canción tiene la culpa:** **watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI Si leéis la letra y luego releéis este one-shot, bueno...da como más feels (?) En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~ tú también, Melissa**


End file.
